vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian's Army
Julian's Army was an army of vampires created by Julian. They compose all of the vampires he made from the past and present, from all over the country. They were all made by Julian and took over Mystic Falls, turning the town into a nest of vampires where they could party and feed as much as they wanted to. Due to the assassination of Julian, this group's former leader, it is unknown who took over for this army. Most of Julian's army was killed by Rayna Cruz and the Salvatore brothers' allies. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Seven In Cold as Ice, it was revealed that Julian was going to previous places he had lived and recruiting old vampire friends of his from the past that he had turned, looking for new friends now he and the Heretics had fallen out. His friends helped gang up on the Salvatore brothers when they had come looking to kill him. In Things We Lost in the Fire, Damon returned from the Phoenix Stone to find that Julian and his army had moved into the nearly vacant Mystic Falls and taken it over, turning the town into a hive for vampires with no law. Damon, hallucinating from his time in the Phoenix Stone, killed one of Julian's friends, Ellis. Julian attacked Stefan for it and threatened that if either of the Salvatores harmed his friends again, he'd feed them each other's entrails. In Postcards from the Edge, Julian partied with his friends but was interrupted by Valerie who handed him a supposed message from the huntress Rayna Cruz. Julian was visibly worried and Valerie taunted him over having to pack up and run again just after he had settled. Julian prepared to have his friends kill Valerie but Damon stepped in and decapitated one of them. Julian was furious, reminding him of what he had threatened would happen if he harmed his friends again. After learning that Damon had "killed" Elena Gilbert and was clearly shattered by the Stone like Julian had been, Julian took him under his wing. Julian showed Damon his army's fighting ring where they would take out their aggression and excitement. Damon joined in on the fight but when faced with Big Sam, used a stake that had been thrown into the ring to defend himself. Julian immediately put an end to the fight, saying that there were no weapons in the ring. Julian then challenged the suicidal Damon who he nearly killed before being stopped by Valerie and Stefan who helped Damon escape. Julian ordered his army to kill them if they ever came back. Later that night, while enjoying times with his friends drinking, Julian was confronted by Valerie and Stefan who cloaked themselves and Julian with magic. They then combined their strength to murder Julian in front of his friends, without his friends being able to see or hear them, unable to help their leader as he died. In I Would for You, Krystal confronts Penny Ares and Matt Donovan for killing Shawn, another member of the army. A few moments after she's about to kill them and avenge Shawn, Rayna arrives and kills her and the other members who were with her. Rayna then interrogates another unnamed male member of the army and before he starts to speak and resigned to his fate, Damon arrives and stops it. Current Members *Xi Nguyen *Raphael *Dirty Robin *Seth *Many unnamed members Deceased Members *Ellis (Deceased) *Kyle (Deceased) *Big Sam (Deceased) *Julian (Leader, Deceased) *Shawn (Deceased) *Krystal (Deceased) *Many unnamed members Appearances Season Seven *''Cold as Ice'' (Julian, Xi Nguyen, Dirty Robin, Raphael, Seth) *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' (Ellis, Unnamed members, Julian) *''Postcards from the Edge'' (Julian, Big Sam, Kyle, Krystal, Unnamed members) *''I Would for You'' (Krystal, Seth, Unnamed members) The Originals Season Three *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Gallery Julian'sArmy1.png TVD709 1835.jpg TVD709 1758.jpg TVD709 1747.jpg TVD709 1775.jpg Tvd711 0293.jpg Tvd711 0294.jpg Tvd711 0301.jpg TVD712 1701.jpg TVD712 1710.jpg TVD712 1217.jpg Trivia * Julian considered all of the members of his army his friends. * The creation of the army stemmed from Julian never having enjoyed solitude, always needing to be surrounded by others. * Julian took a break from his friends when he fell in love with Lillian Salvatore, spending time with her and her family of Heretics instead. After Lily died and he fell out of favor with the Heretics, he went back to focusing on his friends. * Once they had moved into Mystic Falls, they participated in dangerous hobbies for sport such as drag racing and street fights to the death. * Julian and his army seemed to have a code of honor when it came to their ring fights, as they forbid the use of weapons. * According to Matt, he drove out all the vampires of Mystic Falls. * Julian gathered his friends from all over places he lived throughout the centuries: ** He turned a painter named Raphael in Florence in the 1600s. ** "Dirty Robin" was found in a convent in Massachusetts in 1802. ** Seth was rescued by Julian in California during the Gold Rush. ** Xi Nguyen was recruited more recently in Portland. See also Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampire Armies Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead